La cena con los ¿suegros?
by VicPin
Summary: :Onehsot:Secuela de "Una charla bizarra con mi padre": Stan le explica a Romper Stomper, uno de los bullies, la situación en la que se metió. Ambos deciden, entonces, ir a la cena como supuesta pareja... ¿Cómo terminará? ¡Pasen y lean!


_**¡Hola y buenas noches a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí VicPin reportándose con este oneshot, el cual es secuela del fic "Una charla bizarra con mi padre" :D. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**_

_**¡Un saludo!**_

_**Vicka.**_

_**P.d: Los personajes que intervienen en esta historia pertencen a Matt y Trey. ¡Saludos!**_

* * *

**La cena con los ¿suegros?.**

- ¡¿Qué tú qué?! – exclamó Kyle Broflovski muy asustado luego de escuchar por boca de su mejor amigo, Stan Marsh, lo acontecido el día anterior en la casa.

- Lo que oíste, Kyle – le replicó el otro muy preocupado.

El joven judío guardó la partida del videojuego "The Last of Us" y apagó su PlayStation 4. Luego, volviéndose hacia Stan, le recriminó:

- Stan, ¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¡Literalmente te acabas de ganar la paliza salvaje de los Tres Bullies por decirle eso a tu padre!

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé!

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? Digo, debes arreglar este asunto inmediatamente.

- ¡Eso es lo peor! ¡No sé qué hacer, Kyle!

Broflovski suspiró.

A mala hora se le ocurrió a Stan decir la más grande de las mentiras blancas: La de tener novio… Y no uno cualquiera.

Todo inició con aquella charla bizarra que Stan se vio obligado a sostener con su padre, una charla que inició con una errónea suposición de que Stan tenía un novio bully y violador, y que ese novio bully y violador era nada más y nada menos que Mark "Romper" Stomper, el miembro de la pandilla de bullies que azotan la escuela.

Una suposición sacada de un cómic japonés del género yaoi, uno de tantos que el viejo Marsh halló en la habitación de Stan y el cual era utilizado como material de investigación para su ensayo de Sociología.

¿El resultado de esa charla? Decirle al señor Marsh que Mark era efectivamente su novio y que ellos apenas llevaban dos meses de relación, y que ambos eran vírgenes en ese lado.

- Stan – le dijo el pelirrojo con resolución -, creo que debes decírselo a Mark.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Mark me matará!

- Pues si no es eso, viejo, entonces tendrías qué inventar alguna excusa para decir que rompiste con él.

- No, Kyle, ¡no! Conozco a mi padre y sé de lo que es capaz.

- ¿Entonces?

El joven Marsh suspiró…

**_&%&%&_**

- …Y esa es la situación, Clyde - terminó de relatar mientras comía con desgano su desayuno.

Clyde Donovan, literalmente sorprendido y muy, pero muy asustado, exclamó:

-¡Oh, no! ¡Mierda, viejo!

- Ahora sabes por qué necesitamos tu ayuda – intervino Kyle.

- Cielos, chicos… R-realmente esto es un asunto demasiado serio… Pueden contar con mi ayuda. Hablaré con Josh; él hablará con Mark y se buscará una solución a este dilema.

- ¡Oh, qué alivio! ¡Gracias, Clyde! – exclamó Stan muy aliviado.

- De nada, bro. ¡Cielos, y pensar que Kevin era de imaginación densa!

_**Dos horas después…**_

- ¡STAN MARSH, ¿DÓNDE MIERDA ESTÁS?! – gritó Mark "Romper" Stomper muy furioso al irrumpir en el baño de varones del gimnasio escolar - ¡VEN AQUÍ, MALDITO COBARDE!

- Oh, mierda… - murmuró Stan mientras se llevaba un par de dedos al puente de su nariz.

- Buena suerte, viejo – le dijo Kenny -, porque creo que lo necesitarás.

El muchacho se levantó, se vistió y salió al encuentro del bully, quien, al verle, lo jaló de la camisa y le dijo:

- Tú y yo vamos a hablar… Ahora.

Dicho eso, se lo llevó de los baños.

Kyle, preocupado, se volvió hacia Clyde y le comentó:

- Espero que Mark no lo golpee.

- Errrr… Bueno – replicó Clyde un poco nervioso -… Josh me dijo que eso era lo más probable que le suceda.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó Kenny - ¡Kyle, debemos hacer algo! No es culpa de Stan que su viejo de repente se le haya ocurrido semejante suposición.

- Lo sé – replicó el pelirrojo -, pero… ¡Diantres, Stan, ¿en qué lío te metiste?!

Mientras tanto, en el salón audiovisual de la escuela, Stan y Mark discutían sobre el asunto en cuestión.

- Ok, ok, ok – dijo Mark, ya un poco calmado, tras escuchar la amplia explicación de Stan -… Déjame ver si entendí… ¡¿Tu viejo entró a tu cuarto a buscar consoladores porque el de tu mamá ya no le sirve… Y se encontró con esos cómics de mierda?!

- Mark, sabes bien que es un hecho que mi padre es un necio idiota – le replicó el joven Marsh -. Por más que yo le diga que NO tengo novio de ningún tipo, ni mucho menos a alguien como tú, él siempre insistirá en la idea.

- ¿No pudiste haberle dicho categóricamente que no tienes novio?

- ¡Pude haberle dicho, pero él siempre insistirá!

- Muy bien, Marsh, esto es lo que haremos: Iremos a tu casa, hablamos con tu mamá sobre esto y que ella sea la encargada de decirle a tu padre que no te acose con el asunto nunca más.

- Suena buena idea… Pero no. No quiero ser motivo de discusión, ¿sabes?

- ¿Y qué coño sugieres que hagamos, genio?, ¿eh? ¿Qué sugieres?

- Podemos fingir que somos pareja e ir a la cena. Una vez ahí, fingimos una pelea ó una discusión y, a partir de ahí, "rompimos" la "relación".

- Uhmmmm… No está mal… Nada mal…

**_&%&%&_**

Stan se veía en el espejo. Con nerviosismo, se ajustó la corbata, rezando mentalmente con que el plan dé resultado.

Esa cena carecía de significado para él y para Sharon, quien sabía bien que Stan no tenía una relación con Mark, pero era de gran importancia para Randy, ya que era indispensable, según decía el bigotudo, examinar a la pareja de su hijo para ver si lo hacía feliz o no.

Sonó el timbre.

- Bien – murmuró el chico-… Que comience la tortura…

Abrió la puerta…

_¿Pero qué…?_

Mark había aparecido ahí vestido con pantalones de vestir, camisa de manga larga color beige y con su cabello echado para atrás. Sus piercings había sido removidos y en su mano había una rosa.

- ¿Qué? – fue lo primero que comentó Mark - ¿Acaso querías que viniera todo fachoso, Marsh?

- N-no – respondió todo nervioso el muchacho -… Pero sí pensé que vendrías fachoso, no así tan... formal.

- Bueno, lo que sea con tal de zafarnos del problema.

- ¿Y la rosa?

- Se lo robé a la mamá de Butters…

- ¡Stan! – llamó Randy.

Mark le entregó la rosa a Stan, peor éste, al sentir que su padre podría sospechar algo, lo empujó hacia él e implantó sus labios encima de los suyos… Y justo a tiempo, porque en ese momento había salido de la cocina Randy.

- Oh… P-perdonen – comentó Randy al ver que los dos chicos se separaron un poco sonrojados -… Buenas noches, Mark.

- Buenas noches, señor Marsh – replicó el muchacho mientras le daba un apretón de manos a Randy -. ¿Cómo está?

- ¡Oh! Muy bien, gracias. ¿Gustas sentarte? La cena no está lista aún…

- Oh… Bueno… Ok.

Los dos supuestos novios se sentaron mientras que Randy se iba nuevamente a la cocina a avisar a Sharon de que había llegado su futuro yerno. Aprovechando la ausencia del patriarca de la familia, Stomper comentó:

- Buena jugada, Marsh.

- Gracias – replicó Stan -… Y lo siento.

- ¿Uhmmm?

- Lo del beso…

- Viejo, lo tuviste qué hacer porque era necesario hacerlo. No te disculpes.

- Oh… O-ok…

Ambos desviaron sus rostros por un rato hasta que Stan comentó:

- Me imagino que tus amigos pensarán que metí la pata con esto.

- Bueno – se sinceró Stomper -, era comprensible hasta cierto punto que no fue tu intención meterme en esto.

- Sólo espero que todo salga bien.

- Ok…

- ¿Ya cenaste?

- No.

- ¡Chicos, la cena está lista! – llamó Sharon.

Los dos suspiraron.

**_&%&%&_**

- Estuvo rico el pollo a la brasa que preparó, señora Marsh – halagó el joven Stomper.

- ¡Oh, muchas gracias, Mark! – exclamó Sharon – Me da gusto saber que haya sido de tu agrado el pollo.

- Oh, no se preocupe, señora. Stan me dijo que usted era muy buena cocinera.

La señora Marsh rió quedamente mientras que Stan, sonrojado, le preguntó a su mamá:

- ¿Te ayudo con el postre, mamá?

- ¡Por supuesto!

- Ok… Bebé, no me tardo.

- Tómate tu tiempo, mi cielo – le replicó Mark mientras le daba un beso de piquito a Stan.

Madre e hijo se levantaron y se marcharon a la cocina. Una vez ahí, Stan se volvió hacia su mamá y le dijo con nerviosismo:

- Mamá, tengo miedo.

- Tranquilo, hijo – intentó calmarle Sharon -. Todo saldrá bien. Han repasado ustedes este plan miles de veces. ¿Qué puede salir mal?

- Nada, pero no quiero que mi padre lo agobie con preguntas bizarras… Tú sabes a cuáles me refiero.

- Lo sé, pero esperemos que a Mark se le ocurra una buena respuesta… Ahora ven, hijo, no queremos que tu padre sospeche.

Stan asintió y tomó la bandeja del pie de limón para llevarlo al comedor.

Al sentarse, todos se sirvieron su ración de pastel y empezaron a comer en silencio; no obstante, al momento de probar el segundo bocado, Randy dejó de lado el tenedor y, tras aclararse la garganta, comentó:

- Bien, Mark. Supongo que sabrás la razón por la que se preparó la cena.

Stomper, sin inmutarse, dejó el tenedor a un lado y le contestó:

- Sí, señor Marsh. Stan me lo dijo hace unos días…

- Bueno…

- Y creo que usted fue demasiado atrevido al preguntarle cosas íntimas, con todo el respeto que le tengo.

Randy estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Mark continuó:

- Señor Marsh, déjeme ser claro en esto: AMO a su hijo. Lo amo más de lo que usted se imagina. Ahora bien, no me pareció justo ni correcto preguntarle y decirle a su hijo que yo lo violé o que tenemos sexo y aquí y allá… Disculpe, señora Marsh, por mencionar esta clase de temas en la mesa, pero sentí que era necesario decirlo.

- Oh, no te preocupes – replicó Sharon.

- Sin embargo, entiendo que usted, señor Marsh, quiera que su hijo sea feliz, pero eso no justifica que usted esté basándose en cómics tontos para hacer afirmaciones tan delicadas que pondrían en entredicho la integridad moral de mi chico.

Randy quiso abrir la boca para replicarle a Mark, pero lo cerró abruptamente. Stomper, satisfecho con el resultado, añadió:

- ¿Podrían… Podrían dejarnos a Stan y a mí un minuto a solas, señores Marsh?

- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó Sharon.

Randy y Sharon se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron a la cocina. Al no ver moros en la costa, Mark se volvió hacia Stan y le preguntó en voz:

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lo hice?

- Lo hiciste perfecto, si quieres mi sinceridad – replicó Stan con una sonrisa tímida -. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Nos peleamos?

- Uhmmm… Sólo déjame comprobar algo.

- ¿Qu-?

Stan no pudo terminar de preguntar, ya que Mark inmediatamente estampó sus labios contra los suyos. El joven Marsh estaba sonrojándose a más no poder; el beso de Mark se profundizaba cada vez más conforme las lenguas de ambos se entrelazaban entre sí. Los dos, dejándose llevar por el beso, se abrazaron entre sí durante un buen rato hasta separarse por la falta de oxígeno.

- ¡¿P-pero q-qué…?! – Stan intentó preguntar, mas Mark le interrumpió diciendo:

- ¡Mierda!

El bully se levantó enseguida y, jalando a un Stan demasiado aturdido, añadió:

- Mi casa. Mi habitación. Toda la noche.

- ¡¿Eh?!

- ¡Nos vemos, señores Marsh! – se despidió - ¡Gracias por la cena y, si no les incomoda, me llevo a su hijo a mi casa!

- No hay de qué, M- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Randy muy sorprendido.


End file.
